tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lonesome Courier/The Lost Chapters of Divaak Veleth: Falling in Love All Over Again
So, I was digging through the scrap heap of discarded RP storylines that is in one corner of my mind, and I found this gem concerning Divaak and Atalanta Stormblade II. ''' '''In case the characters didn't tip you off, this is part of BOTH the LON and BNW canons, and takes place during BNW: Invasion. --- One of these days, I gotta find a way to tune my emotions out. It was 4E 307, and Divaak had found himself falling in love again, with a dimension traveler no less. Why is it always ME who gets the unattainable ones? First Nadira, now her. Then again, her fighting style was perfection to a warrior like Divaak: a blend of magic and metal. Azura, Divines, can't you just give me some mercy? Divaak looked over at the Nord in Imperial Armor, then quickly averted his eyes. Looking at her is only going to make the damn thing worse. To be fair, the first time around was mostly Nadira's fault, if she hadn't mistook Divaak for someone else... This time... Well, Divaak just started falling for her, with no warning. According to his luck, this one was going to turn into a fiasco worthy of one of Vehk's poems. Divaak put his hand to his face and sighed. --- Atalanta Stormblade II had only been in this dimension for a short time, and she was already falling for one of it's inhabitants. More specifically, the Telvanni. The Nord, however, had terrible luck when it came to relationships like these. Her first one ended when Apocrypha claimed her significant other. The second one... Well, you get the point, don't you? Atalanta sighed, she would have to deal with this later, when everyone's lives were not in peril. I swear, these feelings are going to be my doom. She looked back at Divaak, who apparently was tired as he was rubbing his face. What would my mother think, me falling in love with a Telvanni? I know my father would be perfectly fine with it, after all, he's the one with the mixed blood... Atalanta snapped back to reality. In order to deal with this, she had to survive the trip to Windhelm alive. --- The ruins of Windhelm was bathed in blood and ice. The companionship had fended off a horde of monsters, but not without some injuries. One of them was Atalanta, who was propped up against the courtyard wall of the Palace of the Kings. She had a broken leg, and temporary short term amnesia, so she didn't recognize Divaak, who was in his Regulators coat. The Telvanni surveyed her injuries, there wasn't anything that a few healing potions and a simple healing hands spell couldn't fix. Atalanta started to speak. "You know, this city was my home." Divaak blinked. "Eh?" "Before I ended up here, in the other universe, this city was where I grew up." Divaak looked at her. Gods damn it, she was beautiful. "I-I see. Now would you turn your head, I need to heal the wounds on your neck." Atalanta did as told, and continued to speak. "After you fix me up, I'm going to have to find Divaak." Divaak was caught by surprise, to the extent that his healing hands spell cut out. The Dunmer quickly started healing her again and replied. "Erm, your leg is somewhat broken, so I'll need to set it. If you tell me what he looks like, I can tell him to find you." "Somewhat taller than me, Telvanni robes, has his hair in a ponytail." Divaak raised his eyebrows at this almost spot on description of him. "Er, could you tell me what you wanted to say to him?" Atalanta sighed, wondering what Divaak's reaction was going to be when she finally told him. "I wanted to tell Divaak that that I've fallen in love with him, and, well, I don't see this being his fault." YES! Thank ye, Azura! YES! Divaak smiled, broadly. "Well then, I'm happy to tell you that I feel the same exact way." "Wait, wha-" Atalanta blinked, and finally realized that the man healing her was Divaak, but not before he went in for the kiss. Atalanta put her hands around his neck, pulling him in further. --- And just like that, we got a new couple in the canons! This is not the end for them! Be on the lookout for the next chapter, entitled Beautiful Doom! Category:Blog posts